


Apron Boy (A Taste of Home)

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Twitter Favorite Servant Drabbles [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 衛宮さんちの今日のごはん | Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan | Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: We all know who my favorite is, but it's Shirou's (and by extension, EMIYA's) birthday today.





	Apron Boy (A Taste of Home)

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who my favorite is, but it's Shirou's (and by extension, EMIYA's) birthday today.

"Saber, is it almost done?"

Jaguar Man's perfectly in-character question sparks nostalgia within Saber. All five senses relive the host body's memories of many similar nights. The ambient conversation in the living room, the smells of spices, the kitchen perfectly replicated to the millimeter, the taste of the food, and the familiar weight of the pots and pans in his hands mingle and combine to create a visceral image. Drawing from those recollections, he can perfectly visualize the scene behind him.

If he turns around, though, the illusion will be shattered. Two members of their surrogate family were Servants back then, too, but the rest were Masters. Now, being Pseudo-Servants, their host bodies' clothes have been abandoned in lieu of the Spirits'.

"Just a few more minutes!"

He wants to preserve that image for just a bit longer, so he takes his time cooking. Those carefree days won't happen again in this time of fighting for humanity's salvation. That kind of juxtaposition simply cannot exist. So, as long as he can, he wants to keep living in that dream.

But, as all dreams do, the fantasy must end. He finishes preparing the meal and braces himself to face the reality of incinerating humanity. That the Saber, Rin, Sakura, Illya, Fuji-nee, and Rider his host knew and loved are now Saber, Archer, Lancer, Alter Ego, Lancer, and Rider.

Taking a deep breath, he prepares to serve the food. "Sorry for the wait!"

"Shirou, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Senpai, put a shirt on!"

"Onee-san is very disappointed in you!"

"Have some decency, Onii-chan!"

Opening eyes he didn't realize he'd closed, he sees that nobody is wearing battle armor or a sari or winter clothes. The living room is a picturesque duplicate of the one in Fuyuki. Medea really went the extra mile with her model-making skills.

With a sheepish smile, he changes into the familiar jeans and long-sleeved T-shirt. Setting down the pot filled with freshly-made soup, he takes his seat between Saber and Sakura. In unison, the Emiya family claps their hands. "Itadakimasu!"

Maybe the dream can go on a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I share a birthday with Shirou! Also playable Muramasa when


End file.
